gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Reefer
Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Grand Theft Auto IV The Lost and Damned The Ballad of Gay Tony Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars |makeyear = |dashtype = |inttxd = |roadspawn = Yes |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} ---- }} |flags = GTA IV |modelname = reefer |handlingname = REEFER |textlabelname = REEFER |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Reefer is a recurring boat featured in all Grand Theft Auto games in the series, between Grand Theft Auto III and The Ballad of Gay Tony. Design 3D Universe Through the Grand Theft Auto series, the Reefer retained its general design as a large fishing boat, with its characteristic squared cab and a small radar on top. The Reefer in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories assumes its early design as a large utility boat, which has no special features. Later, the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories rendition of the Reefer gain more details and large beams on the back, giving the vehicle a more utilitarian design. Finally, the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas rendition gains a complete fishing crane on the back, giving the vehicle its exact design of a fishing boat. HD Universe In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Reefer assumes a completely new design, having a smaller cab and the radar is now placed on the crane's beams, as well as a plank on the front, which is exactly the same as the one found on the Orca in the movie Jaws. In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, however, the Reefer assumes a rather simple design, bearing a close resemblance to the pre-GTA IV renditions, specifically the GTA: SA version. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe Based on a common shipping and fishing vessel, the Reefer is a slow yet durable fishing boat that can be obtained by a dock or on the water. In addition to being slow, it can hold only one passenger despite its large size. It is also a very poor choice of vehicle in a police chase because it will be quickly destroyed by police boats and lacks the speed or maneuverability to evade them. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Reefer pretty much performs the same as in the 3D Universe, having slow speed, low acceleration and stiff controls. The Reefer is not recommended for Wanted Levels due to its slow speed, which makes it an easy target for enemy weapons. Is is, however, able to ram and flip other boats without causing too much trouble for the Reefer. GTA IV Overview Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto III'' fishingBoat-GTAIII-front.jpg|The "Fishing Boat", an earlier iteration of the Reefer in GTA III prior to the game's release. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' ReeferFull-GTAIV-front.png|Full view of the Reefer in Grand Theft Auto IV, with its mast and boom in view. (Rear quarter view) ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Reefer-GTACW-SoNearYetSonar.png|Salvage "So Near, Yet Sonar" variant in the Nintendo DS version. Special Variants ''Episodes from Liberty City'' In the mission Clocking Off, a unique black Reefer can be seen in the pier that Luis and his friends have to get there. It cannot be obtained, since if the player fails the mission, the game resets the player's location. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Salvage In So Near, Yet Sonar, a unique salvage Reefer fitted with a magnet crane is used. It is different in that it replaces the usual fishing crane by the aforementioned magnet crane, as well as the ability to use its radar. It cannot be obtained. Reefer2-GTACW-front.png|The "Salvage" Reefer in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Caught in the Act - The target in the mission owns a Reefer. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' * Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound - The Reefer is one of the 32 vehicles wanted by the Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound in the side-mission of the same name. Placed on the fourth and final list. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *So Near, Yet Sonar - Unique salvage variant used. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Docked at the jetty near Asuka Kasen's Condo in Newport, Staunton Island, Liberty City. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Docked at the Ocean Bay Marina, near of the Cortez's Yacht in Ocean Beach, Vice City. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Docked at Ocean Docks, Los Santos. *Six Reefers can be found at Los Santos Inlet and south coast of Back o' Beyond. *Two can be found docked south of Easter Basin Naval Station, San Fierro. *Docked at Esplanade East, San Fierro. *Docked at Esplanade North, San Fierro. *Docked at Palisades, San Fierro. *Almost under the northernmost pillar of Gant Bridge, San Fierro Bay. *Three can be found north of Las Payasadas and Verdant Meadows, Bone County. *Eight can be found on water north, northeast and east of Las Venturas. *Docked south of Rockshore East, Las Venturas. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Docked at the jetty by Asuka's condo in Newport, Staunton Island, Liberty City. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Docked at a small pier near the Vice City Junkyard in Little Haiti, Vice City. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Docked by a ramp slightly north of the Hickey Bridge. *Docked in the waters of Tudor, Alderney. Trivia *The name Reefer is a play on the slang term meaning Marijuana, but it is also a reference to coral reefs, which can be found on the seafloor of oceans. *On the PS2 version of GTA Vice City, the Reefer has a random painted bottom. On the PC version, it is always white. *Unlike the previous renditions of the Reefer, the player can climb upon the roof of the cabin in GTA IV. *While not appearing in Grand Theft Auto V, a wrecked Reefer can be found on the Vespucci Beach. It assumes the design of the 3D Universe Reefer, and the wreck is heavily vandalized with graffiti. *Not physically appearing, a screenshot of the Reefer from Grand Theft Auto IV can be seen in a calendar on board the Ocean Motion cargo ship in the port of Terminal in Grand Theft Auto V with the words "I'm on a Boat" above the picture. Navigation }}de:Reefer es:Reefer fi:Reefer fr:Reefer pl:Reefer pt:Reefer ru:Reefer Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Beta Vehicles Category:Beta Vehicles in GTA V Category:Boats Category:Vehicles with no manufacturer in the HD Universe